


I'll Give up a Piece of my Heart

by LastEmbrace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, Underfell, and other Alternate Universes to be added, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastEmbrace/pseuds/LastEmbrace
Summary: Some say the universe works in mysterious ways; that we're all part of a big plan. Mairi and her older brother Alex stumble upon a great secret that lies beneath Mt. Ebott and a mystery far greater than this world or any other. Can they help their new found friends escape or will they end up in the clutches of King Asgore.





	1. Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the charters..

Like every good beginning to a new story, starts with the first step and a twist of fate that brings unlikely characters together to understand that they have a lot in common to form an alliance. Humans and monsters alike will one day come together and live in harmony in Ebott City, but till then the story is yet to begin. This story is about a girl and her brother who embark on a journey of a life time to discover that they aren't alone in this world, and in the end, it would only be the beginning of a new adventure. Come with them as they make and encounter new friends and make a new family together.

 

It started out to be a pleasant spring morning in late March in Ebott City; located below Mt. Ebott which gave the town its signature name to begin with. The city was small and desolate and the nearest town was a three hour drive to the sea, just the way people liked it.

 

The morning sun had not yet risen over the mountain since it was only five in the morning, but that didn't stop the towns people to go about their daily lives, even at the crack of dawn. It was just another typical Friday. Everything was peaceful as the cars drove down the roads and the shopkeepers were getting ready for the day of busy customers and the sales of the week. For others, they wish they had a normal morning.

 

In a neighborhood, just near the outskirts of town, was a nice two story house that belonged to two siblings, Mairi and Alex; who were well known in the area for waking everyone up at three in the morning with their constant squabbling and Mairi's pranks, which makes for an interesting morning for some.

 

Not much was known about their sudden disappearance years ago when their parents died, Alex was fifteen while Mairi was only ten at the time, having been killed in a car accident. They were instantly killed on impact along with their younger brother who was six. Mairi was found dead at the scene until paramedics arrived. They say she just woke up, telling the men she had a bad dream. Either way they were lucky to be alive, only suffering minor injuries and a slight trauma.

 

Friends close to the family say that they got separated, having no one to take care of them since they only had their parents. Alex was sent to military camp while Mairi was sent to a foster home. While Alex had a history with the police and they would keep him until he turned of age to take his family's inheritance that was left for him and his sister. His sister on the other hand didn't end up in the best of places as far as they know or heard of. All they knew was that after three long years, she returned home to find her brother standing on the porch as his sister runs into his arms crying her eyes out. The look in his eyes held tears but dared not to cry. It was a long awaited reunion that neither of them would forget. Pain and memories flooded them both as they entered their cold empty house with no one else to greet them or hug them. They only had each other now.

 

Four years came and went and the two remained together, rarely seen apart only when Alex went to work while his sister went to high school. Having just turned seventeen last October, Mairi had grown into a fine young adult who loved to pull pranks as well as telling jokes and puns. Alex was now working to pay for bills since the house was already paid for and was struggling to find a college where he can be an engineer. The two were closer than two gums stuck together, never seen apart and didn't really liking the company of others besides close childhood friends and their bizarre cat name Splat that they found in an ally one day. Eventually people learned not to cross paths with Mairi or her brother, for she was would pull practical jokes and pranks on people so hard until they wept for her to stop. She would stop at nothing to break anyone down like the way they brought her down. But besides that she has a sweet spot. More for candy like suckers, which were her favorite, than for people. She hated everyone basically.

 

 

Alex on the other hand was pretty laid back and liked to play video games all day after coming home from a long day at work. He wasn't much of a talker but tried hard to get himself a date only to be turned down or humiliated by the so called 'date' who stood him up. Whenever he gets depressed he would stop eating which Mairi seeks out to help by getting revenge. He would be watching the news one night and the girl who stood him up would be shown for either a crime she didn't commit or would be a ranting mad women because she got covered in peanut butter and jelly and would make a scene for everyone to see on live TV. Always works.

Life was blissful for the both of them, until one day Mairi decides that they needed a break from every life and should go camping; at mount Ebott.

 

 

It was early in the morning when Mairi woke up early to get dressed in a denim jacket over a black top with long pair of jeans. She was downstairs going through the cabinets of their large kitchen to find a pot and a wooden spoon. A sly smile came across her face as she pulled out a wooden spoon from a drawer. Her cat Splat was sitting next to her, staring at the two objects with curiosity as to why her owner just got out these two items. Her black spotted fur with orange, white and brown ruffled up when she ran past her to get up to her brothers room which was right across from hers. Every morning she made it her job to wake him up with a big surprise, also that and she loved to mess with him. Just yesterday she made a small fire inside a pot and yelled, 'FIRE' which caused Alex to jump out of the bed in shock and confusion. He ran all the way down the stairs and out the front door in only his trousers thinking the house was really on fire. Both Mairi and their neighbors shared a good laugh while Alex looked dazed and upset that he was tricked, yet again by the infamous Mairi, master of all pranks.

 

Slowly, she entered the room, surprised to find him fast asleep on his bed with a sword in his hands like he was going to do a surprise attack but had fallen asleep while waiting for her. A laugh almost escaped her lips when she saw him tangled up in his bed sheets, snoring peacefully and muttering incoherent things about fish tacos. It was too cute she just had to ruin it but when she took her first step she noticed the mouse traps and trip wires that were just rope tied everywhere for her to trip. He was prepare, but not prepared well enough.

 

 

Mairi made her way around the booby trapped room almost as in a dance it was so graceful. She now stood beside his bed with the pot and pan still in hand; she carefully put the large pot over his head and raised the wooden spoon to collide it with the tin pot. The echo of the banging rang in the air as well as Alex's ears. Mairi quickly tossed the spoon away when her brother scrambled to get the pot of his head in a blinding furry.

 

"Mairi! What the HELL!?" Alex yelled, tossing the covered over his feet once he got the pot off his head to make a grab for Mairi who pulled out a small container from her pocket. Alex's eyes flew open when he realized it was an air horn.

 

She pressed the button causing the horn to go off and her brother to fall to the floor yelling for her to stop. After that she ran out the door in a fit of giggles. Having forgotten he had placed the traps, he stepped on each mouse trap with a screech before landing on his face once he reached the door.

 

"Get back here you little twerp! Wait till I get my hands on you!" He proclaimed as he struggled to get the mousetraps off his toes that stung each time he tried to get them off.

 

From downstairs, Mairi was hiding as she petted Splat all the while giggling to herself as she listened to his cursing and grumbling as he finally made his way back to his own room.

 

"Oh my fucking god! Is it six already! Shit Mark's gonna have my ass this time!" Alex yelled, having overlooked the clock. He rushed to get a clean pair of clothes and bolted straight to the bathroom to get ready.

 

Upon hearing the bathroom door slam shut, Mairi figured she was safe from now and exited her hiding spot ,which was the pantry, to wait in the kitchen until he gets done. The cat rubbed against her pant leg purring for attention or for food as she waited.

 

Suddenly Alex yells from the bathroom, "Mairi did you replace my shaving cream with whip cream?!" there was a short pause, "You could have at least left some ice cream or something to go with it?"

 

When Mairi poured the cat some food she yelled, "Look under the sink bro!"

 

Silence fills the room, then Alex yells, "Are these pancakes shaped like cats?"

 

Mairi laughed, "Yeah, I thought they would be a purr-fect surprise!"

 

 

A groan was heard from inside the bathroom, "That was terrible."

 

While her brother was getting ready, Mairi relaxed herself on the couch with Splat on her lap who had finished eating her food like the fat piggy she was to purr and knead her legs. With the weight of the cat and the claws digging into her flesh Mairi happily took in the pain to watch some TV.

 

She reached into her jacket to pull out a strawberry flavored sucker as Alex came bounding down the stairs in a buttoned up gray shirt and jeans with a piece of pancake in his mouth that made Mairi laugh. His brown hair was combed to the side neatly with a few strands sticking out from the top of his head. Once he swallowed the last bite he turned to her with a stern look.

 

"Now when I go to work, I don't want to get another phone call from the school. Just last week you stabbed a girl in the hand with a pen and a few weeks after that you set one of the trees in front of the school on fire..."

 

Mairi proclaimed with her arms crossed, "Now I can explain that!"

 

He raised a hand to silence her, "Well how can you explain why you stabbed a teenage girl with a pen! A fucking pen Mairi!"

 

She merely shrugged as a smile formed across her lips, "She had it coming, but on the other hand she was fine..." A snicker escaped her lips at her own sick joke as her brother gave her a blank facial expression that she couldn't read.

 

"Seriously. No pranks, no bodily harm, no fireworks or fire what so ever! You're seventeen for crying out loud! Now I don't want another phone call from school or we won't go camping today!"

 

Hearing that made her jump off the couch causing the cat to fall to the floor with a thud and ran off as Mairi yelled, "WHAT! NO! We've been planning this for weeks. I got my stuff packed and everything!" he gestured to the corner of the living room where there were two oversize backpacks with sleeping bags and camping tools.

 

They hadn't been on a camping trip for years or ever since their parents died. They would always go during the summer time but since it was just Alex they just don't have the time. And this was the only weekend where they both don't work. For the last couple of years she secretly been having jobs to help pay for Alex's college. He's been spending his own money on them and not just for himself. Hopefully by Christmas she would have him enrolled.

 

Sighing, Alex came toward Mairi, "Listen...If you behave for just one day, we can leave tonight after I get off work at five.

 

Her face automatically lights up, reassured that he will still take her, "Okay...I'll try to be good."

 

He frowned, "I don't want you to try, I want you to be good."

 

She laughed hollowly, "Okay, Okay I'll be good. Just for today..."

 

 

He patted her blonde hair as he said with a smile, "Thanks sis, now get going, the bus should be here soon. I got a shit ton of work to do today and I want my lil sis to have a good day."

 

Then he went to the kitchen to pack a lunch while Mairi grabbed her backpack from the couch and walked out the door to the outside world to once again face the day. A warm breeze blew against her face, blowing her hair in front of her eyes. The smell of freshly cut grasses filled the air as her neighbors started mowing their laws already. The flowers that bloomed beside the house gave off a sweet fragrance that didn't mix well with the law chippings. An old rusted pickup truck was parked in front of the garage, which Alex drives to work since it was the only thing that he could afford at the time. Most of the money their parents left for them was used to pay off the house and for her Iphone because she badly wanted one to listen to her music. They would take the truck out into the country side together to clear their minds. Sometimes they would pack something to drink and go to the park to joke about people who came by, but that's been awhile since they hung out like that and hopefully they could spend some more time together camping like they used too when they were kids.

 

Mairi slipped into her pockets to pull out her ear buds along with her Iphone to listen to some music as the bus came around the corner toward her house, pulling up beside her. The sucker she was eating was now gone and was replaced with a new one when she stepped on. All she had to do was get through the day until three without getting into trouble. Which was not going to be easy, but she had to do it. Just the thought of not pranking made her tremble in disgust, it was her life passion. No. Her love to make someone suffer in a complete hilarious and embarrassing way was just too good to pass up. Plus it was totally worth the risk. It's not her fault people can't leave her family or her alone and most people at her school are complete dicks. She just can't wait to graduate next year so she wouldn't have to see all those idiotic faces she has to see every single day.

 

None the less, she took an empty seat on the bus, trying to blare out the sound of teenagers with her music as the bus drove out of her neighborhood toward the next stop. Mairi couldn't help but notice the mountain in the distance and a uneasy feeling came to her mind. Almost like...something was going to happen. It was eerie but she didn't let that get to her. She shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind and closed her eyes in an attempt to take a nap while she drifted off to sleep with music lulling her into that state of mind. Only to dream about the car accident years ago.

 

 

Nira, her best friend, was the last to be picked up. She sat next to her friend to find her whimpering and struggling in her sleep. Being the friend she was she grabbed her by the shoulders to help wake her up from whatever nightmare she was having. It was common to find her asleep on the bus, sometimes she would even find her crying in her sleep. It broke her heart to see her like this but whenever she asked her about it she would always turn her down. Whatever she was keeping she didn't want anyone to know.

 

Mairi tightly closed her eyes dreaming of people shoving her around back and forth in the circle they had her surrounded in. Calling her hurtful names that she felt were true and in the distance her brother watching in silence. He shook his head and walked away into the darkness where she was left alone in the dark. She turned her head to the side to see her mom, dad and her little brother together. They only smiled sadly before disappearing.

 

_'Please don't leave me alone! Don't go!' Mairi cried, reaching her hand out to the darkness before the people surrounding her enveloped her._

 

Snapping out of her sleep she found Nira was looking at her with a concerned look, "Mornin'?" was all Mairi could say as she was trying to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks so no one would see her like this when the bus came to a stop in front of the school.

 

"You were having a nightmare again..." Nira said, getting off the bus to follow close beside Mairi.

 

Mairi stopped to turn to her friend, "Aaaaaandd?" Mairi asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

 

Nira has a good idea what she dreams about, she tries to help her friend but Mairi always pushes her away when she does try to confront her about it.

 

"Did you get enough sleep last night? This isn't good for your health ya know, maybe my mom can help you if you would let me-"

 

Mairi cut her off as she spoke in a harsh tone, "Nira, I appreciate your trying to help me and I don't need a therapist about this...I-I can fight this on my own..."

 

Ever since she was sent away she's been having these terrible dreams about the car accident, her family's death and her brother leaving her, but there was this one dream that always confused her. She would be floating in a dark void, feeling nothing but the darkness as she floats endlessly in the dark.

 

"You been fighting for years Mairi. Ever since your parents died, you never been the same."

 

That was the day everything changed for her, and she would never forget it. She recalled waking up gasping for air only to have smoke inhaled into her lungs. Blood rushed to her head as she stared at the world upside down in the car, with the seat belt still around her which kept her in place when the car got hit. She called out to her mom and dad, only to find them lifeless and unresponsive to her wails. In the broken review mirror she saw her father's face with shards of glass penetrating his skin from his face to his chest where the blood dripped downward onto the roof of the car. Tears rolled down her face as she looked around for her brothers. Alex was alive, she knew that, but her littlest brother wasn't so lucky...that was the side where they got hit by the truck, which sent the car tumbling down a hill where they now lay in the dark with only the cars headlight the only source of light they had. Blood and glass was everywhere along with a bag full of suckers that now scattered around the car. Cuts were all over her body but she didn't care. She just cried as the sound of an ambulance echoed throughout the woods...then darkness took her once again and she hated it.

 

Mairi went through the day in a blank haze, only when the last bell rang did she snap out of her daze.

 

Did I really go through the day already? She thought, gathering up all her belongings and headed towards the front entrance.

 

 

"Mairi! Hey Mairi!" A feminine voice yelled from behind her.

 

She turned sharply to see her other friends Nira as well as Franklin the redhead and Beth who were catching up to her. When Beth was running she tripped right in front of Mairi who caught her just before she fell.

 

"Oh- uh, thanks!" Beth grumbled in embarrassment and looked at Mairi with a smile, "What's the hurry?"

 

Mairi would have laughed at her friend for being embarrassed but instead said, "I was going to go downtown to the orphanage."

 

Her friends looked at each other and back to her, "You have been going there a lot lately. That place is a dump and the headmistress there doesn't even like visitors. Especially kids." Mairi's friend Franklin stated.

 

 

Mairi rolled her eyes, remembering about the old lady who runs the place. She doesn't care for the children at all; not even providing them with proper living conditions like clean clothes or even food. That's why she made it her job to visit the kids once a week to leave tons of candy to the children who live there. She never really talked to them because she didn't want the kids to get attached to her or anything but she wishes she could have all of them as one big happy family. To go with the candy she would leave riddles or some kind of puzzle for them to find candy in the small playground they had. Only doing that at night when the kids weren't up so they don't see her hiding the candy in bushes or in a hollow tree. One night a cop happened to drive by thought she was a bugler and tried to arrest her; she ran all the way home. Other than getting herself arrested, she grown to know and love the kids even though they don't know she even exists. Only fueling their imagination how who this mysterious person who leaves candy which they named her, The Kandyman.

 

 

Josh another friend came toward the group, "Hey guys! Oh hey Mairi!" he smiled widely, " Did you guys here about that party this Saturday night at Katherine's house?"

 

Beth frowned, "You mean that sniveling, spoiled brat?"

 

Nira looked to Mairi briefly, "Didn't you stab her in the hand a few weeks prior?"

 

The group of friends looked to her with wide eyes with some of them smiling. Josh was the first to give her a knuckle punch, "Nice dude. Couldn't have done it better myself if I tried."

 

Beth crossed her arms, "Yeah right Josh. You're so full of it."

 

"Is anyone going then? Cause I thought about it just to grab a few drinks then maybe steal some stuff

 

while everyone's drunk off their ass." Josh admitted, sticking his hands in his front pockets.

 

 

Franklin laughed, "You're going to need some help getting the flat screen TV through the back door somehow? What about you Beth and Nira? You could be our look out."

 

Nira and Beth smiled at each other, "We'd love too." They said in unison then looked to Mairi who shrugged.

 

"You guys know how much I love to steal at parties but me and my bro are going camping and I can't pass that up...even if there's no flat screen TV..." She mumbled the last part.

 

Their faces fell but Beth smiled lightly, "Where you going camping at?"

 

"To Mt. Ebott."

 

Everyone gasps dramatically with Josh grabbing a hold of Franklin for support from the shock of being taken aback.

 

"What!? Didn't you hear about the legends about that place!? People who go up the mountain...never come back down!" Franklin explained, his legs shaking lightly while everyone else nodded.

 

Mairi grumbled, "Oh, don't tell me you actually believe those silly stories? Those were just made up to keep kids like us from running off and it sure did a good job thus far. It's just a mountain with a lot of history is all? I think I can manage on my own."

 

They all exchanged looks between one another before Josh said, "We hope to see you on Monday then...that is if you return!" He says, wiggling his fingers as he makes eerie ghost noise the best he could to lightin' the atmosphere which did make Nira and Beth laugh.

 

Franklin on the other hand, punches Josh in the shoulder before the rest of the gang and him were saying their well wishes for a wonderful weekend.

 

"You should come over when we have the flat screen! We could play CoD!" Josh said, giving her thumbs up.

 

"Watch out for bears!" Franklin said, wiping his glasses that got a smear on them.

 

Beth gave Mairi a hug, "Stay safe!"

 

Nira told her, "If anything happens just call me. I won't hesitate to come and find your dead body if you turn up missing." Her face serious and her voice was firm as she spoke meaning she was actually worried about her best friend.

 

Mairi rolled her eyes, "Thanks mom."

 

 

Nira shook her head with a smile on her lips before walking out the school.

 

When everyone had gone their separate ways, Mairi walked down the street toward downtown where the orphanage was. It was a mile away and she had about ten blocks left to go. It seems that the city was busy as always. There were crowds of people going up and down the block, trying to get to where ever there going. Mairi even had to dodge a crowd or two just so she wouldn't get held up in traffic. Store after store she passed, never really taking the time to see what was in the inside of them. Even after all these years she never really had been inside any of them besides the supermarket or her jobs that were near her house to save all that walking. There was even an ice cream shop she didn't even notice about! Maybe sometime she would stop by to try all those flavors they say on that blackboard they had out by the door to advertise. Feeling a sweet tooth coming on, Mairi reached into her jacket to pull out a sucker, which was a Hawaiian punch flavor, to sooth her needs.

 

 

Then all of a sudden a swarm of people came out of nowhere. People left and right were shoulder bumping her hard, almost making her fall over.

 

Then from the crowd, a pair of hands shoved her to the side and into an alleyway where she laid on the ground with a nasty thud. Tiny shards of rocks and glass cut her knees and hands as she tried to regain balance from the force of her attacker. When she looked up she saw an unfamiliar face, staring down at her with rage. A man she had never seen before was breathing heavily with his fists clenched that made the veins in his arms pop. From what she could gather she was either going to get beaten to death or even worse; killed, and that was something she was not looking forward too...

 

Sweating now, Mairi spoke with the best forced grin she could make which must had looked bizarre, "Heey! Waz up with ya brody? Kinda' shoved me there which was a little ruddy..." Her smile cracked as she stared up at the guy who glared daggers. If looks could kill he would be dead where he stand.

 

The guy, she guessed was around eighteen or so, laughed, "You know 'waz up'! You stabbed my girlfriend Kathrine you fucking bitch!"

 

Very slowly now, Mairi got to her feet. Doing her best not to fall over, "So...she sent her 'boyfriend' to come and beat me up, is that it? Isn't that sweet of her...do me a favor and tell her, 'fuck you!'!" Mairi spat, pleased with herself that she got it all over his face.

 

The guy delivered a fist to her stomach that knocked the air right out of her lungs. With the force of the punch, she fell back against the wall hard with the back of her head before falling back onto the ground with the glass shards digging back into her arms and hands. She swore she felt blood running down her head. A little blood was seen rolling down from the corner of her pale lips. With the strength she had left, she got back up to face him with a smirk.

 

 

"Arrogant little cunt! Don't you know when to stop?" He took a step forward threateningly, "I'm going to make you pay!"

 

Laughing now she replied, "Sorry, I'm a little short on cash. Do you accept these instead?" Mairi held up her middle fingers to him. Knowing that she shouldn't be pushing his buttons but she didn't give a fuck.

 

He sneered as he reached into his pocket to pull out a silver switch blade, that had his name on the handle bar, causing Mairi to stare at it with wide eyes. It gleamed in the non existent light of the dark ally and was surprised that no one was seeing this. Like come on people, don't' you see a helpless girl getting beaten up and is about to get stabbed not bother you. Your like ten feet away.

"Well shit..." Mairi mumbled, knowing that no one was going to help her.

 

He took a step forward again.

 

"Dude, you don't have to do this!? You'll go to jail for a looong time so plea-"

 

He cut her off, "Shut up! Don't you think I know that? My father owns half this town and he'll pay anyone to keep their mouth shut!"

 

She couldn't help but burst into laughter, "That fat lard won't do shit! That bitch got what she deserves! Maybe next time she won't talk shit about people, especially my brother! You know what's funny though was that I didn't even get arrested! So you can suck on that fuckboy!"

 

A hand flashed in front of her and before she knew it she was back on the ground with a red hand mark across her right cheek where he had struck her. Memories came flooding back to her as she cupped her sore cheek with a trembling hand. She looked back to where the man was, only to find him replaced with two different people that she remembered well.

 

_"Did you clean up the house like we asked!?" A middle age women said, glaring down at a ten year old Mairi who had her head bowed and hands behind her back, nodding and mumbling a yes. After leaving her for at least ten hours as they went out leaving her alone, had cleaned up the entire house from top to bottom. Not wanting to get punished for disobeying again._

_The husband of this women walked into the room to take a good look around the house, "Why aren't these damn toys picked up? Who raised you? A pig?!"_

_He returned from Mairi's small bedroom with a few of her toys she brought from home and he began to break them apart, even to go as far to rip up her favorite stuff animal. He was destroying the only thing that they allowed her to have._

_"No don't! NO! Please stop!" Mairi cried, trying to pry away her stuff animal only to have a slap to the face._

_"Don't you ever talk back to me! You live under our house and our rules, you snotty little brat! Now clean up this mess!"_

_With tears threatening to spill out, Mairi fought them back as she held up her ripped toy._

 

 

Mairi clutched her fists together as more memories from those times came. They're not really there Mairi; fight it.

 

"After I'm through with you; your brothers next." He said, his voice finally reaching her ears which caused her to black out for a second.

 

Before the teenager knew it, Mairi had flung to her feet once again to punch him so hard in the jaw with a right hook that he tripped over his own feet when he staggered, dropping his switch blade in the process.. He looked up at her and he could have sworn he saw a flash of red in her eyes as she leered at him with those stone cold eyes.

 

"Listen here, 'brody', you can mess with me...but if you mess with my family," her face darkened causing him to flinch, " **You'll wish you never crossed me...** "

 

He opened his mouth in complete shock but was soon replaced with a punch to the face, leaving a pool of blood ran down from his open mouth which revealed a missing tooth.

 

"Y-You're crazy!"

 

She giggled at his sudden fear, "Says the guy who pulled a blade on me...I don't want to see you anywhere near my brother. Now get out of my sight before I do any more to ya that could put me in jail for a long time..."

 

With that, he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the ally and into a crowd.

 

When he was out of sight, she caressed her sore cheek that probably left a nasty bruise from how hard he had hit her. She just hoped that she doesn't have to explain what happened to her brother. Being the overly protective brother he is, he would only make a huge scene about it. Of course he might think that it was a fight and that she started it, thus ending their trip. No. She was not going to have that. Alex worries so much about her because he fears that she's turning into him when he was younger. A delinquent.

 

Having lost her sucker from the fight, she replaced it with a cheery flavored one and walked out of the ally with her dry bloody hands in her jacket. She didn't care much about the tingling numb feeling in her legs or the glass that's still lodged in her skin; she just wanted to get those kids their candy and nothing was going to stop her this time.

 

 

After a few more blocks of painful walking, she made it to the orphanage. She stood outside the rusted gate to stare at an extremely old building that had missing shingles, broken windows with tarps covering the windows and the once white paint was peeling off the side of the house where moss now grew in its place. It looks abandoned at first but children do indeed live her. She just's wishes she could just take all of them away; like Peter Pan did so they could be the lost little family, but that could never happen.

 

The gate took a while for her to open but once she made it to the other side she quickly ran to her usual spot where she would drop off the candy. She didn't have time to hide the candy for now for she was expected to be home at five with the return of her brother, so placing the bags of candy inside the room would be good for now.

 

Opening her bag, she pulled out all kind of candy from chocolate, jolly ranchers, suckers, M&Ms, Reese's and so on. When she peered into the room from under the tarp, watching the kids run back and forth down the hallway with cleaning tools likes mops and brooms. Each of their faces held sorrow, more than usual it seems. Something else was going on.

 

Upon hearing some of the kids talk among themselves, Mairi leaned her ear forward to listen carefully as they spoke softly so they won't get caught.

 

"W-Where do you think their at?" A little girl by the name of Emily said.

 

"I don't know but they been gone for several days and Mrs. Brenda hasn't called the police yet." An older girl by the name of Jina said, worry dripping from her voice as she tried to sound calm.

 

Emily was silent for second, "D-Do you think t-their d-dea-"

 

Jina quickly exclaimed, "No! No. I'm sure that their fine! Maybe someone adopted them?"

 

They talked for a while about this kids who wouldn't even mentioned their name like if they did something bad was going to happen to them. They stopped when a familiar voice cut them off.

 

"Stop you gossip you swine and get back to cleaning. I want these floors spotless or not supper tonight! If I catch any of you talking again you'll get a whipping." With that she left the room while the kids groaned sadly and got busy with their cleaning, including Emily and Jina.

 

Once they were gone, she placed the candy inside the room where she could reach in and drop them where they could see it. Mairi quickly ducked back down out of sight when one of the kids noticed the candy but luckily didn't see her.

 

It bothered her that no one had filed in a missing child report. It was the headmistress Brenda's job to take care of these kids. She did tell the police about how she treated the kid, but when they do confront Brenda she would play two face and act all sweet and innocent. The kids would also put on smiles, knowing that if they disobeyed would be punished. There was nothing she could do unless one of the kids or all of them approve that they been neglected. With a kid missing it worried her that there lost or even worse...

 

Trying to forget about what could have happened to the child, Mairi pulled out her phone that showed the time. It was 4:23. Alex would be home in less than thirty minutes. From here on out Mairi ran all the way home.


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairi has ventured far from camp without her brothers prior knowledge...

I'll Give Up A Piece of My Heart  
Camping  
Published (3672 Words)  
Publish Changes Cancel

Camping

 

Mairi arrived to her front door, gasping for breath having ran all the way. She thought she need the exercise and she couldn't have been more wrong cause her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest while her lungs exploded.

 

 

Alex wasn't home just yet and wouldn't be for another fifteen minutes so in the meantime she opened the door to the house with her key, slammed the door shut behind her to take a seat on the couch and in the process scared the cat that was laying on the couch; then watch some Netflix. Feeling adventures, she turned to the Walking Dead even though she was bat shit scared of zombies, but her brother wanted her to finish this season.

 

The sound of the truck pulled up into the driveway and Mairi excitedly jumped out of her spot to greet him as he came through the door. A sad expression was what she was greet with.

 

"A-Alex? What's wrong?"

 

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while staring at the ground in shame, "I...uh...got some bad news sis."

Concerned now, she said, "What! Are we not going on the camping trip!? Or did you get f-fired! Or worse, did you get-"

"I got a raise!" Alex face went too depressed to laughing out loud as Mairi deadpanned.

 

"Seriously...you did not just-"

 

"Yep!~" He sang, walking past her with pride as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a victory sandwich.

 

Mairi just shook her head and smiled, "You got a raise, that's great! How much are you getting now?"

 

The sound of plates clatter as Alex set his sandwich on the plate, licking his thumb that had mayo and mustard on it, "About five hundred sissypoo! We'll be getting games for life!" He cheered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

Alex sat down on the couch to change to the news channel. The news lady on the screen was giving the weather report for the week and it looks like it's going to be sunny. Mairi can't help but wonder of the missing child.

 

As she was deep in thought Alex had finished his sandwich already, like the food eater he was, to turn to his sister with a questioning look.

 

"What's the matter sis?" he asked, startling her out of her dazed state to look from the T.V to him.

 

"Oh...it's nothing really! So, uh...are we ready to go camping?" her excitement can't be contained as her brother got up with a tired sigh.

 

"Yea, yea. Just let me clean up first and change into something else besides my work clothes..." He then took his plate into the kitchen to put in the dishwasher before heading up the stairs to change.

 

Mairi jumped up in down, running to their camping gear to load up in the truck. She opened her to check if she had everything and wasn't missing anything. Clean clothes. Check. Suckers. Check. Tampons. Double check. Favorite stuff animal to help her sleep at night. Check.

 

Seeing everything there, she threw off her denim jacket to replace it with a thick black, fluffy jacket that snuggled her skin delicately as she slipped her hands into the sleeves.

 

Her brother came bounded down the stairs in a pair of blue jeans and a plaid shirt. He took out his phone when the notification went off.

 

"Who's textin ya?" Mairi asked curiously, looking over his shoulder to see.

 

"I'm texting Daniel to see if he can feed the cat while we're gone." He said, tapping his fingers away on the screen to form each word to form a sentence.

 

Almost as if knowing that they were talking about him, Splat came running down the stairs to rub himself up against Alex, causing the full grown man to jump back in fright at the sudden gesture while Splat just meowed up at him for attention.

 

"So you do like him after all!?" Mairi laughed, taking the cat into her arms to shove him in Alex's face who blushed in embarrassment. The calico cat happily rubbed his face against her brothers.

 

"Well, maybe I kind of like the fur ball...anyway! Do you have everything?" He gently shoved the cats face away from his making his sister pout. Just confess that you liked animals already she thought.

 

Giving up on it, she placed Splat back on the ground, "Yep, everything's in the car bro."

 

Alex nodded and headed to the front door, taking his keys and his wallet from the coffee table as his sister followed close behind him. All of a sudden she stopped to race up the stairs causing Alex to yell after her at her sudden behavior.

 

She came back down shortly with a picture frame in her hands, revealing it to be a picture of their mom and dad.

 

"Almost forgot this..." Mairi exhaled, walking out the front door while Alex closed and locked the door behind him, making sure the cat didn't escape in the process.

 

The neighborhood was deathly quiet as they got in the car.

 

 

"Got your keys bro?" Mairi asked, taking a seat next time him as he got into the driver's side. An embarrassing blush painted his cheeks, remembering a few months ago when he had dropped the keys into a sewer drain and it took three hours to fish them out with a fishing pole and a magnet. That was one mistake that Alex would never forget, that and Mairi would remind him every time they get together in the car.

 

"Yes, Mairi...I have the keys..." He then turns on the engine of the car and backs out of the driveway carefully. Anticipation began to settle in as Mairi looked out the window on her side as Alex drove out of town, stopping at each red light and continuing until there was nothing left but the wilderness. Getting bored of the silence, Mairi reached over to turn the radio on. When a certain song was played Alex then changed the station to one of his.

She huffed and turned it back on with 'Whip Nae Nae'.

 

Alex narrowed his eyes at her for a brief second and turned it right back to his again.

 

This continued for another three rounds before Alex turned off the radio, muttering, "Fine, we'll just have to suffer in silence without any music..."

To which she replied, "Good! I hope you suffer more."

 

Minutes past and it felt like they had been driving forever in the car before Alex pulled up into a dirt road path with the sign 'Do No Enter'. Each rock and pothole he ran over caused the car to jolt upwards or downwards and it scared Mairi that they'll either get stuck or pop a tire. She just didn't feel like walking the rest of the way home in the dark.

 

A small clearing came up, perfect for a nice camping spot. Mairi was jumping up and down in her seat as Alex parked the truck near a stump. When the car was turned off, she was already out the door in a flash before her brother got a chance to take his keys out of the ignition.

 

Mairi awed as she stared up at the towering trees that surround her. Compared to the ones at home these were pretty tall. A single breeze made every leaf and branch sway along; almost like a sympathy orchestra, playing in perfect harmony.

 

Alex just watched from afar as his loony sister spin in circles with her head to the sky, making him shake his head as he walked around the car.

 

"Why couldn't I have asked for a normal sister like everyone else..." He muttered, taking both of their camping gear out from the back of the truck to set up their tents for the night. He would be getting the wood for the fire later before sun down, where they would roast marshmallows and eat smores like a sensible person would.

 

As he began to set up his tents, Mairi came over with a smile across his lips. Wait for it.

 

"Now Alex, you gotta be careful because camping can be very...in-tents!" She burst out laughing at her own silly pun.

 

There it is.

 

Alex groaned, "You're terrible you know that?"

"But bub, camping is smore' fun with you!"

Alex dropped the tent to the ground, put his hands in the air and walked away with Mairi laughing in the background.

 

"You need to relax Alex. You seem...two tents!" A wave of laughter erupted into the air but died when Alex came back with a large stick in his hands with a menacing glare in his eyes as he approached. Mairi quickly bolted for the trees, picking up her backpack for defense as he throws it at her; missing.

 

"You're so mean!" Mairi yelled, taking shelter behind a tall wood oak, glaring at her brother from afar as he tried looking for her. Luckily, he didn't spot her.

 

He just continued to set up the tents in peace as Mairi hid out in the woods close by. Mairi just sat on the ground, digging through her bag to pull out a new sucker to replace the one that had degenerated to nothing but a wet stick. Flicking the small stick into her bag, she popped the new sucker into her mouth with a hum as the sweet flavor of grape flooded in her mouth. Her tongue danced with the candy in her mouth, swirling it to each corner of her lips.

 

The sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind lulled her into a soft slumber as the warm sun wrapped around her like a blanket.

 

**_""_ **

_'Mairi'_

 

Mairi snapped her eyes open when a weird sound woke her up. She thought her brother called her name but who's ever voice that was wasn't his; it sounded almost like...statics and forein words, but the weird thing was that she understood them. As she got a better look of her surroundings she was in a dark void of some kind.

 

_**""** _

 

There it was again. Who or what was doing that? It was begging to freak her out when she looked around to find no one but the pitch darkness of this strange abyss.

 

"W-Who's there!" Mairi yelled, her echo going on forever in the dark.

 

**_""_ **

_'Go to the mountains Mairi...'_ The voice said.

 

She didn't know how she was hearing this, but she was generally curious to why she has to go to the mountains.

"W-Why?" She squeaked, glancing around at the corners of her eyes as a flash of white zipped by.

 

_**""** _

_"there waiting...'_

 

She was compelled to call out into the dark but was yanked out of her strange dream and into the real world.

 

Her eyes snapped open to find a squirrel with her sucker in its mouth, screeching in fear as it saw her awaken from her slumber. It dashed to the top of her head and up the tree she was leaning on, with her sucker...

 

 

At first she didn't know where she was until she looked around to find that she was still in the forest and not a void. Alex was setting the last of the tents up back at the camp while she got up from her spot, the dream still fresh in her mind.

 

She glanced up at the mountain that now towered over her. Whatever that dream was about, they wanted her to go to the mountain...like climb all the way up the mountain. There was no way in hell she was going up that place...unless you were a curious fucktard who craves adventure and if some crazy dream you just had tells you to climb it, you have too right?

 

By the time she does reach the top it would be dark and what would be the point of such a long journey? Mairi even debated that it was a ghost of some kind that spoke to her from beyond the beyond to tell her where their missing body was or even treasure. It was ridiculous to think about and even more so to do so. Fuck it she was going to do it anyway.

 

Mairi flung her backpack over her should and began her walk up the mountain. All feelings and thoughts were thrown out the window and all she cared about was to get to the top; and nothing else. By the time she began to rethink this, it was too late to turn back.

 

The mountain itself was easy to climb, just a very steep hill with trees to help you climb up. Eventually she came across a rock wall the blocked her path, but with her years of fake rock climbing she was able to push herself up against the wall and climb all the way up. It felt like it wasn't just her wanting to get to the top but someone else's determination was pulling their part to help her.

 

 

It was close to sunset and Mairi stopped to rest against a sturdy tree to catch her breath. Twigs and leaves stuck out from her hair; even scratch marks and blisters coated her hands from all the climbing she did. She regretted now that she didn't pack some kind of food or water besides suckers. When she looked up she realized then that she made it to the top of the mountain already, overlooking the wilderness. It was enough to take her breath away as she looked out far beyond the horizon to see the sea and a city only thirty miles away. A sight this beautiful needs to be captured.

So she took out her phone and posed for a selfie.

After she took the picture she examined it, "Haha, niiicee."

Then all of a sudden a cold gush of wind blew in her face, so strong it almost blew her right off the mountain. At this altitude there would be a lot of winds and a cooler temperature and she was starting to feel it even through her layers of her clothing.

Mairi stood still as the howling wind whistled in her ears. Was this the place where the voice wanted her to go? There was nothing up here besides rocks and even more rocks and the occasional boulder.

With the sun setting now Mairi figured it was time to leave since she couldn't find anything intresting. That was until she notice something odd about the mountains rock wall.

Squinting for a closer look, she walked up to the moss and vine covered wall. She raised her hand to place her hand on the wall only to have it go right through; it was a cave...

 

A nagging feeling told her to head inside.

 

Alex's POV

 

After setting up the tent, Alex called out for Mairi who was still in the woods. He saw her duck behind a tree and never really bothered getting her. She must have fallen asleep.

 

"Mairi?" Alex called out, walking over to her hiding spot only to find no one. Only a candy wrapper lay in her place. Frantically he looked around yelling for her, "Mairi!"

 

A strong breeze blew against him. It was so strong he had to turn away from it. His attention went to the mountain; she couldn't have? Would she? Damn it Mairi you better not be up that mountain!

 

Alex growled under his breath and ran back to camp to get his bag to take up the mountain. He has a feeling that Mairi was on the mountain and something was going to happen to her. He just couldn't lose her, not his little sister. She...was all he had left.

 

With every ounce of his will to walk he began to travel up the mountain in search of his sister. Finally having a use for his military training...

 

Mairi's POV

 

The cave was wet and damp as expected but it felt familiar to her in a way. An odd sensation like she's been here before and she can't quite put her finger on why.

 

The air was a lot cooler and Mairi was thankful for wearing a jacket, and two pairs of shirts on to keep her warm. She always wears a tanktop under her shirt.

 

She walked further in the cave, looking at all the stalactite that hanged from the ceiling as water dripped down from the top to the bottom of the ground making a constant dripping sound. As she was walking Mairi, kicked a rock that bounced on the ground creating a scary echo that made Mairi jump.

 

She laughed as the echo continued to bounce off the wall and for fun Mairi yelled, "Echooo!!"

 

And of course the echo replied back to her, "Echooo, Echooo, Echooo," Before it faded into silence once again.

 

She giggled to herself childishly and walked on, but died when she tripped on what looked like a large root.

 

With a scream she fell forwards and what she saw made her heart drop, a giant hole. Her hand quickly grabbed what she could which were vines that grew around the hole. They were so wet from the cave water that it made her hard for her to get a grip.

 

"HELP! ALEX! BUBBY! Anyone!" Mairi cried, fighting back the tears that threaten to break free. Her arms strained as she clung on with all her strength to climb up to safety. She dared not to look down at the dark abyss that was soon to be her death.

 

Her fingers began to slip as sweat lubricates the only thing that's keeping her alive.

Only one thought came into her mind. Alex. She had left him at the bottom of the mountain and ran off...Now she was going to die her without anyone knowing where she went or where she will be. In this kind of situation it made her think back to her long forgotten childhood; memories from long ago suddenly came flooding back to her.

 

_'Bubby!' A younger Mairi yelled as she ran to her brother who was out on the patio reading a book on a lawn chair, when she came running up to him with her hand behind her back and a giant grin on her face, 'Guess what I have behind my back?'_

_Alex rolled his eyes, 'I swear if it's another bug I'll pulverize you...'_

_Mairi laughed and tossed something brown and wet onto him, 'Close but no cigar, it's actually mud!' she laughed, as the mud she flung at him got all over his face and his comic book, and with a shocked expression plastered on his face._

_'Why you dirty little twerp!' Alex yelled, flinging his comic book to the ground to chase after Mairi who ran off screaming toward the house. They both ran into the house with laughter echoing in the air. The world began to change and a few seconds later an older Mairi at the age of ten, ran out of the house crying, with Alex tailing behind her. Alex was now a teenager and was holding a bunch of letters._

_'I-I don't want to go! I don't want you to go! I didn't want them to die! It's my entire fault! It's all my fault Alex that their dead! A-and now...they're taking us away!'_

_She gestured to the papers that were from the court, 'Their sending you to military camp...do you know what they'll do to you there! They'll make you clean bathrooms with a toothbrush, A TOOTHBRUSH!'_

_Alex sighed as Mairi cried and cried, 'Mairi! Stop...It's going to be okay,' He took her into an embrace as she cried on his shoulder._

_He patted her head, 'Don't cry. There's no need to cry. Crying is for sissies...are you a sissy?'_

_Mairi whimpered into his shoulder, 'I'm your sister so of course I'm your sissy...'_

_Alex laughed, 'Well then you're a baby! Now stop crying, you know what dad does when you cry!'_

_A soft laugh came from Mairi, "Of course...he would pick me up and turn me over my head to get all the water out...'_

_In a soft voice he spoke, 'then don't cry...I never want to see you cry...because if you cry, I cry...' he blinked fighting the tears._

_'Then...I won't cry...' Mairi mumbled into his jacket._

_'Promise me that Mairi...' Alex began, lifting her chin up to make her look at him straight in the eyes, 'Never let them see you cry.'_

 

 

And of course she broke that promise years ago, when Mairi came home to her brother for the first time in many years since that night. It was a day she finally let all her emotions from all the years they had been apart flood out. All the pain and strife she faced during those times at that awful home, were finally over. She could only imagine what Alex went through, but she was just glad to be back.

 

"I'm sorry...for breaking our promise." Mairi cried, as her last finger slipped from her grip and the feeling of falling was all she felt. Closing her eyes, she waited for impacted, but a hand shot out of the dark to grab hers just in the nick of time.

 

 

"Alex!" Mairi gasped, staring up at her brother who had managed to catch her on time and man what perfecting timing he had. She thought she was going to become a human pancake.

 

Alex strained as he lifted Mairi up out of the hole, "G-Guess all that Military training paid off huh?"

 

She only nodded as he slowly hoisted her up, "Man your heavy! Lay off the candy next time why don't you!?" He grumbled, taking in a deep breath.

 

As he was pulling, Mairi couldn't help but notice a dark silhouette slowly approach him from behind. Her eyes widen when a single hand shot out to push him, causing both of them to fall into the dark hole. Their screams echoed through the cave until there was nothing but silence once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello' you came this far into the beginning so thank you for reading it through. Tell me whatcha think or if i need to make changes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Undertale story...soo..i hope u like it..


End file.
